When I Say I Do
by Qbert12
Summary: Based off of Matthew West's "When I Say I Do." Jasper Fluff. Wishing everyone a happy Valentines Day!


**A/N: I NEED JASPER GUYS. This came to me today...kind of valentines day related.  
**

**Based off of "When I say I do" by Matthew West, which I don't own. Sad face. All the italicized words are lyrics, and the lyrics may not be in the right order, but that was done purposely.  
**

**Wishing you all a happy Valentines Day!**

*End Authors Note.*

Piper looked up at her father, who gripped her arm tightly, nervously watching her flower girl throw rose petals down the isle. "Are you ready, daddy?" She asked. She had been awaiting this day; her dad had made sure that there would be no interruptions on her special day, and, of course, she was about to marry the guy she loved, the guy she trusted all her secrets with.

When her father didn't answer, Piper asked again, "daddy?"

Tristan McLean finally looked down at his little girl. She was so beautiful in her sleeveless white gown. It was the first time Piper had worn a dress and not complained about it. Her makeup was perfect and her kaleidoscopic eyes had stopped at brown, the same color of her perfectly curled locks. "Are you sure you're sure you're ready, sweetie?" He asked, not particularly wanting to let Piper go.

Piper looked into her father's eyes with a sincere look in her eyes. "Daddy, of course I'm ready. I'm sure I want nothing more then this."

Then the last bridesmaid walked the isle, meaning it was Piper's time to go to the altar. "It's time, dad," Piper said, a hint of nervousness in her words.

Tristan swallowed and nodded. He dreaded the day to give up his little girl, but he wasn't going to stand in Jason's way. Jason was what Piper needed, Tristan knew, and Tristan knew that he would love her unconditionally. Well, he'd better, or Tristan would make his life the opposite of heaven. Arm in arm, Tristan walked his little girl down the isle towards his soon-to-be son-in-law.

As Piper walked the isle slowly, holding onto her father, Piper looked among the familiar faces of the people she knew, most being people she had saved the world with. But they were low on the list of who she cared about right now. Instead, she met the icy blue eyes that looked into her eyes, and she was brought back to the time when she had her first campfire at camp, when she was claimed.

"Wow, Piper, you're a knockout!" He had said, almost as if in a daze. I love-filled daze.

That same looked was on his face as he stared right into her color-filled eyes when she stopped at the altar and he reached for her hands, which she took in hers gladly.

"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked, causing Tristan to tighten his grip on her arm.

"Dad," Piper whispered in her father's ear. "It's okay. You can let go."

Tristan gave her an uneasy look, but let go of her arm.

The ceremony went on, until it came time for vows. Jason and Piper had decided to write their own vows, and they had arranged it so Piper went first. After a deep breath, Piper started with her vows. "_There must be a God,_" she started. "_I believe it's true. 'Cause I can see his lo__ve when I look at you._" Piper never took her eyes off of Jason's as she continued. "_And he must have a plan for this crazy life, 'cause he brought you here and placed you by my side. And I have never been so sure of anything before then I am in this moment here with you. Now 'for better or for worse" are so much more then only words and I pray every day will be the proof; that I mean what I say when I say I do,_" Piper finished sincerely, proud of what she had said.

Then it was Jason's turn. He had spent so much time on his vows, memorizing every word, but now his mind was blank. He was so nervous. But right then, in that moment, he knew what to say. "_You see these hands you hold, will always hold you up when the strength you have just ain't strong enough. And what tomorrow brings, only time will tell. But I will stand by you in sickness and in health,_" Jason said, and from the way Jason said it, Piper knew it was the truth. Jason wasn't done though. "_Take my hand, and take this ring, and know that I will always love you through everything. And as the years march on, like a beating heart, I will live these words: "'til death do us part."" _Then. repeating Piper's own words, " _'cause I have never been so sure of anything before then I am in this moment here with you. Now "for better or for worse" is so much more then only words. And I pray every day will be the proof._" Tears choked Jason's voice as he finished. "_That I mean what I say when I say "I do.""_

After that, the priest said those final words that Piper and Jason had longed to hear for so long: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't have to be told twice as they wrapped their arms around each other, completely enveloping each other in a passionate, love-filled kiss.

Everyone stood and cheered, some wolf whistled, but everyone had their vows ringing in their ears.

_'Cause I have never been so sure of anything before_

_Then I am in this moment here with you,_

_Now "for better or for worse" is so much more then only words_

_And I pray every day will be the proof;_

_That I mean what I say when I say,_

_I do._

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and hope you all have an awesome valentines day!  
**


End file.
